Privatleben
by Calico17
Summary: Post-A Pox on our House 7-07. House macht sich Gedanken über Chase' auffällige Abwesenheit.


**Privatleben**

_Wo ist Chase?_

Er fragt sich das ein paar Mal in den langen Stunden auf der Isolierstation.

Immer dann, wenn sein Team auftaucht und mit betretenen Gesichtern durch die Glasscheibe blickt, stellt er sie sich erneut, und Ärger überfällt ihn.

Seit wann ist Chase so pflichtvergessen, dass er einen Anruf von der Klinik ignoriert?

Sie schütteln besorgt die Köpfe und ergeben sich der Übermacht einer lächerlichen Truppe vom CDC.

Wäre er dort draußen, auf der anderen Seite, er würde ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern machen. Er hat sie nicht gelehrt, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen.

Chase tut nicht einmal das. Er erscheint einfach nicht.

Seit Wochen schon, denkt er.

Die Arbeit hat ihn bisher davor bewahrt, zu viel zu grübeln, und es ist einer der Gründe, weshalb er ihn bei sich in seinem Team behalten will. Es gibt ihm Sicherheit. Woanders hat er sie nicht. Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist. Niemand ginge so weit, ihm altruistische Motive zu unterstellen (er selbst am allerwenigsten), doch er weiß inzwischen, dass er ihn nicht wegen professioneller Brillanz in seinem Team arbeiten lässt.

Tatsächlich hat er ihn vermisst, und es gefällt ihm, ihn zurück zu haben.

Er liebt es, die Kontrolle über ihn zu haben.

Oh ja, er liebt Macht, und es fällt leichter, sie auszuüben, wenn er seine Pappenheimer kennt.

Er kennt ihn gut, doch nicht so gut, um das Interesse an ihm verlieren.

Chase ist sein persönliches Puzzle, mit dem er sich hin und wieder gern befasst.

Für gewöhnlich kommt als erster und geht er als letzter, vertieft in Akten und Laborauswertungen. Einmal findet er ihn zusammengesunken über der Tischplatte, den Kopf auf den aufgestützten Armen. Eingeschlafen über einem Fall, eine Tasse mit kalt gewordenem Kaffee neben sich.

Er versteht, weshalb er sich in die Arbeit stürzt, begreift, dass er es so will.

„Schick' ihn nach hause", sagt Cuddy nicht ohne Mitgefühl, als sie ihn im Konferenzraum sieht. „Sonst halten ihn die Patienten irgendwann für das klinikeigene Hausgespenst."

Er findet es besser, ihn hier zu haben, als ihn sich in seiner Wohnung vorzustellen.

Ein viel zu großes Apartment, voll gestopft mit Erinnerungen und zerschmetterten Zukunftsplänen.

House fragt sich, wann er ausziehen wird.

Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, und er wäre bereit, darauf zu wetten, dass es noch in diesem Jahr passiert.

Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber seine Anwesenheit in den nächtlich beleuchteten Räumen hat etwas Tröstliches. Er fühlt sich gut, wenn er durch die Glaswand blickt und Chase dort sitzen sieht, sein Profil betrachtet, während er Daten vergleicht, einen Stift an den Lippen, und hin und wieder aufsteht, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen.

Er arbeitet effektiv, immer noch. Es kommt ihm vor, als wäre die Arbeit alles, was ihn über Wasser hält.

Manchmal denkt er daran, wie es wäre, ihn in die Cafeteria einzuladen. Einfach so. Er fragt sich, ob er ausweichen würde, wie er es so oft tut.

_Lassen Sie mich noch diese Akte durcharbeiten. Ich muss runter ins Labor. Der Test war inkonklusiv. _

Chase, der allen davonläuft.

Den niemand zu fassen bekommt.

Er trägt seinen Namen nicht zu Unrecht, denkt House, doch er ist nicht der Jäger.

Vielleicht ist er es jetzt.

Vielleicht hat er den Spieß herumgedreht.

House fragt sich, ob er wirklich auf der Jagd ist, Abend für Abend, Nacht für Nacht.

Es wundert ihn, wie leicht es ihm zu fallen scheint, sich in ein gesellschaftliches Leben zu stürzen, an dem er jahrelang kein wirkliches Interesse gezeigt hat.

Bowling und Sushibars.

Regelmäßige Besuche im Fitnessstudio.

Wenn Chase in den Feierabend geht, kann er ihn sich nur vor dem Fernseher vorstellen, eine Schale Rice Krispies auf dem Schoß.

Er sitzt in seinem Büro und beobachtet ihn, und er ist froh, dass er ihn nie eingeladen hat, doch etwas in ihm fragt sich, was passieren würde, wenn er mit ihm sprechen würde, ohne Ausflüchte, ohne Argwohn. Er weiß, dass Chase ihm vertraut, auch wenn sich das verrückt anhört in seinen eigenen Ohren.

Er ahnt, dass er derjenige ist, der die Schale knacken kann, doch er unternimmt nie den Versuch dazu.

Nicht mit den richtigen Mitteln, sowieso.

Als Chase anfängt, pünktlich Feierabend zu machen, ist er alarmiert.

Etwas hat sich verändert.

„Kino", sagt Chase, als er ihn darauf anspricht.

„Jeden Abend? Wie oft müssen Sie einen Film ansehen, bis Sie ihn verstanden haben?"

Er blickt nicht auf und lächelt dieses defensive Lächeln, das ihn von Anfang an irritiert hat, das so viel mehr sagt, als es sollte.

_Vergessen Sie es._ _Sie können mich nicht provozieren, House._

Auch das ärgert ihn.

Morgens ist er nicht mehr der erste, der zum Dienst erscheint.

Er kommt auch nicht so spät, dass er ihn dafür zur Rede stellen kann.

Sein Leben verändert sich, und House stellt fest, dass ihn die Neugier beinahe umbringt.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie die Nacht unter einem Tisch verbracht."

„Kaum", erwidert er und greift nach einem Muffin.

Sein neuer Tagesrhythmus hat keinen Einfluss auf seine Arbeit.

Wenn es wenigstens so wäre.

Eine Gelegenheit, ihn sich vorzuknöpfen und etwas aus ihm herauszuholen, etwas zu erfahren.

Doch Chase hütet sich, ihm einen Anlass zu geben.

Manchmal fragt er sich, weshalb er ihn bei sich behalten will. Weshalb ihm so viel daran liegt, sein Innerstes offen zu legen, ihm zu beweisen, dass er lediglich die Flucht nach vorne vorgezogen hat, anstatt auf der Stelle zu treten. Keines von beiden bringt ihn weiter.

„Barabenteuer machen Sie nicht erwachsener, Chase. Nur unreifer. Abgesehen davon zehrt es an Ihrem jugendlichen Charme."

„Ich könnte mir auch eine Prostituierte nach hause bestellen."

Touché, denkt er. „Ich dachte, das haben Sie hinter sich."

„Wir waren nicht bei mir zuhause", erwidert er lakonisch und verschwindet, vermutlich in seine nächste amouröse Nacht.

Er hasst es, sich Gedanken über ihn zu machen.

Er hasst es, wie Chase ihn beschäftigt, wie er nach Wegen sucht, ihm seinen infantilen Leichsinn unter die hübsche Nase zu reiben.

Es sollte ihn nicht berühren.

Es sollte ihm egal sein.

Ihm ist klar, wie irrational er reagiert.

Seine Neugier grenzt an Besessenheit.

Er kann eben nicht aus seiner Haut.

„Er kommt allmählich darüber hinweg", stellt Cuddy fest. „Ich freue mich für ihn. Eine Scheidung ist immer schwer zu verarbeiten. Es lenkt ihn ab, auszugehen. Wenn irgendwann die Richtige dabei ist, gut für ihn."

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchen kichernde Britney Spears-Doppelgängerinnen auf.

Leichte Mädchen, leichte Beute.

Er versteht, aber er fragt sich, zu was es führen wird.

„Man muss viele Frösche küssen, bevor man einen Prinzen findet", sagt sie und lässt durchklingen, dass sie damit Erfahrung hat.

„Chase ist definitiv kein Frosch."

„Umso besser für ihn."

„Manchmal möchte ich sein Vater sein, der ihm den Schlüssel für den Wagen verweigert."

Er lässt es wie einen Scherz klingen, und sie lacht ein bisschen, amüsiert, wissend.

„Chase ist erwachsen."

„Er benimmt sich nicht erwachsen."

„Das ausgerechnet aus deinem Mund zu hören, ist irgendwie beinahe niedlich."

Er zieht es vor, zu beobachten, wie er es immer tut. Einzugreifen, war nie ein Problem; nicht, sobald die Tatsachen offen auf dem Tisch liegen.

Doch Chase verweigert wie immer die Kooperation.

Es ist schwer, in seinen Kopf zu blicken, immer noch.

Hin und wieder gelingt es ihm, doch das, was er jetzt sieht, bleibt an der Oberfläche.

Der frühere Chase ist noch da, irgendwo, aber er hat sich perfekt maskiert. Er spielt eine neue Rolle. Die des unbeschwerten Playboys, die ihm nicht passt, die sich falsch anfühlt wie eine kneifende Jacke und die etwas in ihm hervorbringt, das er nicht ausstehen kann.

Oberflächlichkeit.

Belanglosigkeit.

Desinteresse.

Er vermisst seine Bissigkeit, seine Schnelligkeit, seinen Witz, und, auch wenn es schwer fällt, das zuzugeben, seine Hingabe an den Job.

Seine Hingabe an ihn.

Er hasst den Gedanken, doch er lässt sich nicht wegschieben.

„Du gönnst ihm kein Privatleben", diagnostiziert Wilson. „Nicht mal bei seiner Heirat konntest du dich damit anfreunden. Jetzt ist es anders. Kein Grund, auf ihn eifersüchtig zu sein. Du hast etwas, was er nicht hat. Lass' ihn sich austoben. Wer weiß, ob er je die Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

Der Vorstellung eines sich austobenden Chase haftet etwas Absurdes an.

„Ich will, dass er seine Arbeit tut."

„Hast du Grund, dich über ihn zu beschweren?"

Ja, denkt er, aber nicht so, wie du es verstehen würdest.

Nach der Entwarnung und der grandiosen Galavorstellung seines neuen Schützlings (die ihn manchmal, nur manchmal an den fürchterlich gehemmten, aber latent begabten jungen Mann denken lässt, der vor Jahren bei ihm angefangen hat) entdeckt er ihn in der Cafeteria. Er sitzt allein an einem der winzigen Tische, die es schwer machen, zwei Mittagessen nebeneinander darauf abzustellen.

Einen Moment lang ist er versucht, ihn zu übersehen.

Ein bisschen blasser ist er geworden seit seiner Scheidung, ein bisschen schmaler.

Mit seinen großen Kinderaugen und in einem braven Pullunder sieht er lächerlich jung aus.

Sein Blick trifft sich mit seinem, grünblau in blau.

Wieso kommt er ihm plötzlich so verloren vor?

Wieso hat er das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was in ihm vorgeht?

Und warum, zum Teufel, fühlt er sich verantwortlich für ihn?

Weil er seine Ehe auf dem Gewissen hat? Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Chase nicht nachtragend ist, doch er kann eine Leere sehen, die niemand ausfüllt.

Mit der Zeit wird selbst der aufregendste Lebensstil fad.

Ablenkung ist keine Erfüllung.

Nur – Ablenkung.

Chase schlägt den Blick nieder und widmet sich wieder seinem Lachssteak, und das gestische und mimische Rückzugsmanöver ist die Entscheidung dafür, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Masters Ihnen so mühelos den Rang abläuft", sagt er zu ihm als Begrüßung.

„Anfängerglück", sagt er nach einer Weile, in der er über die indirekte Anschuldigung nachzudenken scheint.

„Sie hat mehr gezeigt als Sie alle drei zusammen. Oder waren Sie einfach zu beschäftigt, um sich mit etwas Unappetitlichen wie Pocken zu befassen? Zumal, wenn Sie nur bei Ihrem Boss ausbrechen konnten. Darauf warten Sie insgeheim seit acht Jahren, vermute ich. Hätten Sie es nicht weniger demonstrativ machen können?"

„Masters hatte die besseren Ideen. Ich kann damit leben."

„Weil Sie nicht mehr tun als unbedingt notwendig. Sie sitzen Ihre Stunden in der Klinik ab, ohne einen Funken Begeisterung zu zeigen. Wenn Sie sämtliche Energie in Ihr Privatleben stecken, habe ich nichts davon. Sie sind langweilig geworden. Ich hätte Sie lieber wieder als meinen Schoßhund zurück, anstatt eine Zweitausgabe von Foreman."

„Seit wann interessieren Sie sich für mein Privatleben?"

_Oh, kommen Sie. Als ob Sie es nicht wüssten. _

Er kaut auf seinem Essen herum und hält Blickkontakt, doch dahinter ist nichts.

Nichts, was von Interesse wäre.

Etwas Tragisches liegt auf seinem Gesicht, etwas, das er dort lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

„Bedienen Sie sich", sagt er endlich und schiebt ihm seinen Nachtisch zu. „Klinikdienst. Ich bin spät dran."

Damit steht er auf und geht mit wehendem Kittel davon, eilig, ein wenig zu überstürzt, abrupt.

Es ist fast wie eine Flucht.

Wo in aller Welt ist Chase, denkt er und schaut ihm nach, und er wünscht sich ihn zurück und weiß nicht einmal, wieso.

**Fin**


End file.
